That smirk is back!
by Canadiancloneluver
Summary: Prussia's got a plan, and he wants Germany and Canada to help him. What's his plan? Is he going to get any help? Read to find out! First Hetalia fic, ya!
1. Chapter 1

Prussia had a smile on his face that Germany didn't like. No, it was never good when Prussia got that look. That evil look on the albino's face that said sometime this week, somebody was going to be chasing him around with some type of weapon.

"Hey West..." Prussia gave him a smile that was meant to sincere but turned out looking creepy. What kind of smile was that? "I need to borrow some things..."

Germany sat down with his breakfast, glaring at his older brother. Not. A. Chance he was letting that happen. "No."

"Aww! But West!"

"No. There's your answer." Germany swore to himself that whatever Prussia was up to he would not get involved in. Unless it was directed at him. Then Prussia would be very, very sore.

Prussia pouted. "I'll only be _borrowing _them. You'll get them back. The awesome me wouldn't lie."

"Last time you said that, I found Hungary beating up one of my dogs..."

Prussia thought for a moment, this must be important; thinking was not something Prussia did very often. Usually he'd just wing it and see what happened. Planning was _not_ his thing. "Fine, I'll go ask Birdie."

"You do that." Germany sighed. Whatever Prussia had in store, he felt sorry for Canada having to been dragged into this, and the only reason he knew Prussia was going to Canada next was because he had said Birdie, that was a dead giveaway. Mein gott, this was always the way the albino started when he had something nasty ready for his next victim, whoever that may be.

"Birdie!" Prussia broke through the door, using a good strong kick to do it. "Birdie, the awesome me needs to talk to you!"

Canada sighed from the kitchen. That was _another_ door he'd have to get fixed. Did Prussia really have to do that every time he came over? How many doors had he replaced since he'd become friends with Prussia? That was right, far too many.

"I'm in the kitchen Prussia. I'll make pancakes." Canada's soft voice came from the kitchen and floated out to the living room where Prussia was sitting, well lounging. One leg was slung over the chair arm and the other was swinging just above the floor as he plopped down into a chair.

"'Kay!" Prussia bounded into the kitchen, a wide smile on the albino's face. "Thanks Birdie."

"No worries." Canada went on making pancakes as Prussia went through his fridge. Sometimes, Canada was sure the only reason Prussia remembered who he was, was so that he could raid the fridge and stay over whenever Germany got pissed and kicked him out. Ya, that was probably it.

"Oh, hey Birdie, I got a question for you. The awesome me needs to borrow some stuff." Prussia tried to give him a sweet smile.

"Oh no, not if this is like last time." Canada glared at the ex-nation, that sweet smile Prussia tried to pull of wouldn't work on him. Never had, never would...he hoped.

"Please Birdie?" Prussia frowned. He'd need to practice that smile in the mirror someday soon. It obviously wasn't working.

Canada looked up at the ceiling for help. "Do you even remember what happened last time?"

"No." Well that was helpful. How could he not remember?

"Hungary beat up Germany's dog and you got beat up by Russia for pouring maple syrup all over his scarf! You wasted my maple syrup! And that wasn't the only thing you did!" Canada threw his hands in the air after turning over the pancakes. As exasperated as he was with Prussia, he couldn't let them burn. That would be horrible.

Prussia sat at the table and stared up at Canada with puppy eyes. "But Birdie! This was going to be totally awesome. Oh thanks Birdie!" He went from sad to happy in an instant as Canada set the pancakes and maple syrup in front of him.

"Eat before I kick you out. You're not borrowing my stuff." Canada thought for a moment, this could be interesting. "Though I would like to know what you're up too..."

Prussia smirked through a mouthful of pancake. "Will you help me if you like it?"

"Maybe, now stop talking when you eat. Chew, swallow then talk." Canada raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Alright, here's the plan." Prussia evil smirk came back. Yes, the exact one Germany had seen this morning.

**So, this is my first Hetalia fic, please enjoy. What's Prussia up to? Well, if you guys like it I'll continue and you'll find out. If you don't like it, I'll scrap it and forget about it. At the moment, I'm not adding any couples to this so if you want one, just tell me and well see if I can do it. Please no flames unless you have to, if you have to flame it, I'll accept it. So, what'd ya guys think? Sorry if it AU and the characters are OOC. I totally apologize for it!**

**~CCL**


	2. Chapter 2

"And that's how it'll go down, if all goes according to plan." Prussia stuffed more pancakes in his mouth, he was half talking, half eating and Canada had a few problems at times when the albino had stuffed too much in his mouth and mumbled his words.

"…" Canada had nothing to say. The plan was genius; consequences would be severe but genius all the same.

"Of course," Prussia waved his fork in Canada's direction. "I still need to borrow…" He paused. "Certain things Birdie."

Canada sighed. He was never going to hear the end of this and, as much as he wanted to see Prussia go through with it, he really didn't want to get involved. "No."

"Birdie! You know the awesome me can't do this without help!" Prussia whined then looked down at his empty plate sullenly. "You suck."

Canada snorted and passed the ex-nation more pancakes. Did he ever stop eating? Na, he was probably only still eating so he'd have a reason to stay and harass Canada. Though he knew he could stay if he wanted too…which meant he really was just that hungry. "Did you not eat this morning?"

"No…" Prussia said slowly. "West said no and I came to ask you…"

"Why don't you go ask France or Spain? Or even Italy? They'll give you what you need." Canada flipped over a couple more pancakes. He was going to need to make more batter soon.

"Cause West'll get mad if I ask Italy and France or Spain would want credit. You wouldn't even want to be associated with it Birdie." Prussia's brow furrowed and his crimson eyes turned hard as he thought. "Duh."

"You wouldn't tell anyone I was involved?" That might work…possibly…but then again, with Prussia…

"Only if my awesomeness doesn't get in trouble. Otherwise you're my partner in crime Birdie." Prussia grinned at him, trying to get Canada to say yes.

"Then it's still no. I don't want to be involved period." Canada glared at his friend. Prussia had no idea what 'need to know' meant. If he thought it'd get him out of trouble, he'd say it. Even if it wasn't true. Half the things he said were pure bluff, especially when he was drunk.

"You're just as bad as West Birdie. Although you at least feed me…he makes the awesome me get up and get food myself. It's torture!" Did he ever stop whining? Actually, never mind that, did he ever stop talking period? There's was definitely the mind of a 12 year old behind that albino's adult face.

Canada snorted. "You're not helping your case. And I can see why, now I've got to make more batter…."

Prussia stopped for a minute. "I've got it!"

"Got what?" The ignored nation raised an eyebrow. That did not sound good at all….

Prussia smirked. "I have a way to get both you and West helping me. And it's foolproof too." He raced away from the table. "I'll be back with West in an hour!"

Canada sighed. "Well that was a waste of perfectly good batter." He stared down at the bowl he'd just finished making. Once again Prussia had walked in and then left at the most unreasonable time. Oh well, might as well go fix the front door…

"Bruder, now is _not_ the time." Germany glared at his older brother over his paper work. Prussia was standing in front of him, a purely stupid grin on his face.

"You'll thank me for this later." Prussia grabbed his wrist. "Now come on, I told Birdie we'd be there in an hour when I left."

"Who?"

Prussia sighed and rolled his eyes. "Birdie. Canada. I told you I was going over there this morning."

"Right…" Germany let his brother drag him out the door. Might as well just get this done and over with. Whatever Prussia wanted, he didn't seem ready to stop anytime soon.

After 15 minutes of Prussia's hair-raising, over-the-speed-limit driving-Germany mentally reminded himself to hide Prussia's keys somewhere he wouldn't find them-they stopped. Right in Canada's driveway, almost hitting the garage.

"Never again." Germany muttered and his brother stared at him like he was crazy.

"Birdie! Oh hey you fixed the door….Anyways, Birdie!" Prussia yelled, getting distracted by the newly fixed door.

"I'm in the kitchen Prussia." A soft, slightly annoyed voice travelled to the front hall.

"'Kay!" Prussia grinned and dragged his brother to the kitchen. "Alright, let's do this!"

Germany looked over at Canada who shrugged slightly. Who knew what the crazy albino was trying to do….

Prussia immediately turned to serious, a very odd look for him. "Birdie, West, please sit done."

They did as they were told, both looking at each other with confused expressions and desperately trying to find a way out of this. Nothing, no ideas, period. There was no way to get out of this and Prussia knew they knew.

"Gentlemen." Prussia put his palms down on the table. "The awesome me would like to speak with both of you, professionally of course. As you know, I'm planning something in which I need to borrow some…things…"

"Maple."

"Mein gott…"

Prussia grinned again. "In return for your help, I am willing to make an offer I _know_ neither of you can refuse…"

**Yes, you'll have to wait another chapter to find out what Prussia's up to. Sorry! I think I've responded to my two reviews…ya, I did. Anyways, just looking at my views made me VERY happy so I thought I'd continue. Anyways, enjoy! And please review! I'll love ya'll forever!**

**~CCL**


	3. Chapter 3

Germany and Canada shared a look of horror and confusion. Prussia. With an idea. The shit? Since when did that happen? Well, at least, since when did he have a smart idea?

Germany looked his brother straight in the eye, blunt and to the point. "Who are you and what have you done with my bruder?"

Prussia threw his head back and laughed. "Kesesesese! Really West, you need to ask that?"

"Prussia, can we please get back to the...whatever this is..." Canada looked over at his still partially messy kitchen. Half the mess was Prussia's fault and he really needed to get it cleaned up. He still had a mess from last night when America had come over.

"Of course." Prussia returned his attention to the two nations in front of him, making sure to make eye contact with the both of them. "Now, about that offer."

He smirked and leaned forward slightly. "Alright. Here's my offer. The both of you help the awesome me with my...joke...and in return I won't use either of your names _and_ I'll do the dishes for a week."

"No." Germany and Canada said in unison, they were going to need a little more than that. Actually, a lot more than that. Though it would be surprising enough if actually got himself food for once...

Prussia sighed. "Fine. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but..." He leaned even farther forward, almost on top of the table. He knew the two nations wouldn't be able to resist this, well, to a degree. "I'll also make my own food for a week and chores."

Canada smirked, one week, huh? "A month and you've got a deal."

Germany stared at the smaller nation in awe. For such a quiet nation he seemed to know exactly how to deal with the loud mouth ex-nation proposing this plan. Well, he did end p dealing with this just as much as Germany and obviously had more patience.

"A MONTH? But Birdie!" Prussia pouted and tried to do puppy eyes, for a grown man it actually might have worked...just not on the two nations in front of him. "Come on Birdie, please?"

"I said a month and I'm not going back on it." Canada stared back, immune to the albino's try. He'd gone through this so many times it wasn't even funny. Although usually he didn't think of something like this.

Prussia looked over at Germany, who in turn nodded firmly. Canada had a good idea. One month was perfect. "West?"

"One month." Germany raised an eyebrow, questioning. "Yes or no Bruder?"

Prussia sighed. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to do this but...this prank was just too good to pass up. Way too good to pass up, even if it meant a month of chores.

"Alright, you've got a deal."

Germany and Canada smirked at each other and Prussia pouted, feeling slightly defeated. Oh well, carrying this out would fix that. It was only work...the first work he'd done since...when did he become so lazy? Prussia paused himself mentally. Truly he'd always been a little lazy...

Suddenly Germany's eyebrows furrowed, realizing that there was something he didn't know yet. "What exactly are you doing? You never did tell me."

"Well." Prussia's smirk returned. West, West, West, he knew Prussia too well. "The awesome me hasn't smoothed out all the details yet, but it involves a world meeting, smelly shampoo, glue." Prussia paused for a second. "And I'm guessing a very pervy nation, probably France, along with a bikini. Oh! And pink hair dye...and a very scary movie."

Canada sighed and turned to Germany. "He's not telling you everything. It's actually pretty intricate. Also, it involves a lot more...stuff. Don't ask."

"Bruder." Germany glared and used a warning tone. Canada knew and he didn't? Oh well he'd find out from one of them.

"What?" Prussia shrugged, acting as if it was no big deal while really, that 12 year old brain of his was jumping up and done and giggling. "You'll find out everything when I get it all ready, promise West. You'll like it too." Prussia grinned and winked.

Germany groaned and hit his head on the table. "This had better be worth only one month of chores and getting your own food. Should've gone for two months" He muttered the last part.

"Hey! I'm not using you're names in my awesome prank either!"

Canada shot the Germanic nation a sympathetic look and turned back to Prussia, wondering just how much the albino had actually thought this through. "You do know the next world meeting is in two weeks right? It's at Britain's house."

Prussia's eyes widened. "Oh mein gott! I've two weeks! Two weeks?" He turned to go.

"Wait!"

"What? The awesome me needs to get started!" Prussia turned to find his brother standing up, looking a little irritated. "Who are you doing this to, and-"

The ex-nation smirked. "America. This is going to be awesome!"

"And you're-" It was all Germany could do to watch Prussia stride out to get started, completely ignorant of the fact that they'd only taken one car to get there. "My ride..."

Canada sighed and stood up, the one time when America took his car...oh well; this would be good revenge on the ignorant nation. Last time America would try that, he'd be getting an earful even with this prank. Of course that was if he actually _listened_. "I'll call him later. You can stay here till then, America took my car. Otherwise I could give you a ride."

Germany nodded his thanks, sighing, Prussia had done this before, and he should've known that he'd needed to take his own car. America, huh? This could be well worth whatever Prussia was going to get them to do for him. Hopefully.

It wasn't till halfway down the high way did Prussia realize Germany was still with Birdie. He pulled his cell from his pocket. West could wait, he had work to do! Lots of work...

**Okay, to all American's reading this, you have to admit, America can be pretty ignorant, but that doesn't mean that you are! I swear, that wasn't meant to be insulting to any of you. Also, I can see America walking all the way to Canada's house, eating his food, and then borrowing his car. It just seems like something he would do. And, as for me picking on America...*shrugs* he was the first one I could think of. **

** Prussia: Kesesese! I still got the car!**

** *facepalm* Get out of the authors notes! Anyways, yes, I can also see Prussia leaving Germany behind and not caring at that moment.**

** Germany: Thank you very much Bruder.**

** Arrgh! *pushes them both out of the room* Anyways, even **_**I**_** am not exactly sure of what Prussia's doing. (As you can see my characters have a mind of their own) but now you've all got a bit of an idea!**

** Oh, and, what would be awesome, is if all you who've alerted could review. I'd love you for it! *shameless begging* Oh and, go read my other Hetalia fics! They need some love! Please?**

** Chow!**

** ~CCL**


	4. Chapter 4

Gonna be honest with everyone. It's been two-three years depending on the story. They haven't had hope in a long time. I'm not sure what to do with them. But I want to do something. I went to respond to a PM and ended up looking through all the reviews from after I went on my ridiculously long hiatus and almost cried. I feel like Steven Moffat, except I actually feel bad about what I did.

So here's what I'd like to do. I want to give this a facelift. I don't know whether or not I'll keep these stories on this account, maybe I'll leave the finished ones here and take the unfinished ones to my newer fanfic and ao3 accounts, the ones I've been using in the past few months. I'd also like to rewrite some of these fics, give them what they deserved, but I have to know a few things before I do this.

1. Does anyone want me to do this or would you prefer I let these sit the way they have been? 2. Would you follow me to the new account, or should I stay here? I miss you guys, you were an awesome fanbase and I've matured and become a better writer since I last updated these fics. I think you guys deserve to see what you all pushed me towards. 3. Should I keep these fics separate or merge them into spaces with my SPN and TF2 fics and the Good Omens, Sherlock and SWTOR fics soon to join them?

I want feedback from you guys. If you guys don't want me back, I'll leave again, I understand. Just want to know how you guys feel about this. You can review or PM as response.

Thanks a ton,

CCL/Alorev


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, hello again everyone. Unlike the last little apology, I will be putting this on all my stories for easy access for people following them. Many of you know that I asked for your opinion about what to do with this account and the fics in it and thanks to your contributions, I've finally come to a decision. I will not be removing any stories from this account or deleting them, I will be revamping and reposting them on my AO3 and fanfic accounts under the name AlorevFritz, which is where I've been posting other stories lately, I will not be returning to the account other than to post a few updates. For anyone who'd like explanations, here they are:

1. Many of you said you liked the originals though you wished to see them revamped and updated. You also said a merger would be hard to handle for yourselves and when I thought about, it would be difficult for fans of my other stories as well. So the old stories will stay where they are, the originals will not ever be moved, though they may be referenced in the revamped versions.

2. All edits and new fics will be posted to the AO3 and fanfic accounts that are linked on my profile once I've updated those accounts so they hold the same content. I will try to update both at the same times so that you can pick the site you prefer and not have to switch to the other. This does mean there will be fics in other fandoms on the accounts but I'll touch on that later. My tumblr account, which is also linked in my profile, is used mainly for my own amusement BUT I do use it to post updates on how fics are coming along. While they aren't exactly regular posts, my blog, again under the name AlorevFritz, is an easy way to find out when updates are coming and the like.

3. There will be other fics in other fandoms on these accounts. This is for my own ease and convenience as well as making it easier for people to find me. Fics will be tagged appropriately so you can find the content you're looking for. It also opens up my newer readers to more content and allows you guys a preview at what the fics might look like regarding writing style, etc before they're posted if you're interested. The fandoms are these: Within Star Wars, SWTOR, the Clone Wars and Republic Commandos, outside Star Wars, Supernatural, Good Omens, Team Fortress 2, Sherlock, Transformers and possibly Avengers.

4. On the note pertaining to Tumblr, all posts regarding my writing on Tumblr are tagged Alorevfics, and Tumblr is the easiest way to get in touch with me thought I do check AO3 and Fanfic regularly. I love new followers and mutuals are always nice too. There are also days when I can't focus on the fics at hand and I will ask for prompts over Tumblr, so that's an option for you guys as well. I love prompts.

5. There will be a list posted to my profile of this account of which fics and oneshots will be revamped and reposted once I've looked through them. If you would like to see something specific redone, please get in touch with me. It's not a definite yes but a very strong maybe because I want feedback from you guys. What do YOU want to see from me now that I'm back? After that I will formally leave this account alone, though I will check up on it on occasion in case anyone needs to get in touch with me that way or is confused.

Once again I want to apologize for my long absence. I missed you all so very much and it's good to be back. Thank you for your patience during this transition.

~Alorev


End file.
